bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 259
is the two hundred and fifty-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The chapter begins with Fuyumi returning home, welcomed by Natsuo who is waiting her at the front door. Meanwhile, in a meeting, detective Naomasa Tsukauchi explains to the Heroes gathered there about who Kyudai Garaki is. Dr. Garaki has no Quirk and he is founder and current board chairman of Jaku General Hospital. He is an advocate of Quirk-based healthcare and is a renowned philanthropist, opening numerous nursing homes and orphanages as well partnered with several private clinics. When Rock Lock asks why are they going after him, Noamasa replies that one of his subordinates goes undercover in the hospital, and followed Kyudai to an area of the hospital that does not appear in the blueprints and managed to get a photo of Kyudai alongside a small Nomu. Naomasa thinks that arresting Kyudai will not be difficult but everyone should act with caution so that disasters like those of Hosu and Kamino cannot be repeated. The objective is to take all the members and associates of the Paranormal Liberation Front down at once. A large group of pro Heroes that include Edgeshot, Mt. Lady, Ms. Joke, Fat Gum, Kamui Woods and a variety of other pro Heros are on the front lines by the Liberation Front mansion. Some students like Denki, Fumikage, Tamaki, Kinoko and Juzo are with this group as well. Sensing that Kinoko is worried, Midnight explains that the students just be helping a little, after which they can retreat. Denki, on the other hand, also feels uneasy and complains why he is on the front lines, wanting to be with his classmates. It’s revealed that schoolmates from Class A and Class B and other schools are waiting a little further away. Switch back to Naomasa and Endeavor, the number one Hero asks the detective how they realized that Jaku General Hospital is the main objective and what "he" is doing, but Naomasa doesn’t tell him anything saying that it’s highly classified information and he doesn't know who he mean by “he”. He just replies that everyone is working hard for the peace of the country. Endeavor does not insist asking, being sure that it is Hawks who is behind it all. In a city where Daruma’s hospital is located, the citizens wonder why there seem to be no pro heroes around. Slidin' Go is the only one around, patrolling the streets and wondering to himself what’s going on, when suddenly, Death Arms appears behind him and arrests him, calling him out for his membership to the Paranormal Liberation Front. When everything is ready, Burnin signals the students to start evacuating the citizens. At the same time, Endeavor and his squad proceed with the mission and raid the hospital. Both hospital staff and patients are surprised at the presence of so many Heroes there. Naomasa's undercover agent approaches Endeavor and asks him to follow. Meanwhile, Dr. Garaki is humming while walking down the hospital hallway in a good mood. He is enjoying himself thinking that everything is going according to plan and Tomura’s preparation will be in a month’s time. Suddenly, he hears someone calling him from behind. He turns around and has a horrified reaction as he realizes Endeavor rushes toward him along other heroes to arrest him and stop his plans. Quick References Chapter Notes *Daruma Ujiko's real name is revealed to be Kyudai Garaki, he is a Chairman of Jaku Hospital and he was born Quirkless. **Endeavor confronts Kyudai at the hospital. *Death Arms restrains Slidin' Go due to his connection with the Paranormal Liberation Front. Characters In Order of Appearance Trivia *A character who resembles from appears in the Paranormal Liberation Front raid team. Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 259 pl:Rozdział 259